The Alien Princess
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Xiomaria, Zarthurian princess from the planet Zathura was investigating Mars as a suitable place to be colonized by her kind. Her ship gets attacked by an unknown enemy and she crash lands on Earth where she meets the Autobots and the members of NEST. While her ship is being repaired the young Zarthurian decides to experience Earth's culture. Who is the enemy that attacked her?
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

The Alien Princess

Xiomaria, Zarthurian princess from the planet Zathura was investigating Mars as a suitable place to be colonized by her kind. Her ship gets attacked by an unknown enemy and she crash lands on Earth where she meets the Autobots and the members of NEST. While her ship is being repaired the young Zarthurian decides to experience Earth's culture. Who is the enemy that attacked her? And will she be able to go home?

Author's Note: Yo! Time for another Transformers Fic! Now I don't know what made me think of this but those damn Plot Bunnies wouldn't shut up unless I wrote it down. So here it is, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Nothing in here is mine except for some OC's.

NOTE: I actually started this about a year ago (around the same time I started "Survival of Extinction") but have been so busy that I didn't post them up until now. Plus with work and certain things going on my life has been a bit hectic. I will finish my other stories whenever I have the spare time. :3

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

 _{Speaking Zarthurian}_

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

 _Universe: Endless, ever expanding..._

 _Space: Filled with beginnings of life anew..._

 _Cosmos: Vastly unknown, filled with wonder..._

 _Planets: Life giving, Barren wastelands, yet beautiful like a sparkling gem..._

A strange alien spacecraft hovers over the red planet Mars. It gathers samples and energy readings from its barren surface. Inside the ship is a young humanoid woman that is analyzing the samples and taking notes. The female has light brown skin with strange crystal-blue like markings all over her body. Her hair is a light violet color with highlights of royal blue. Her clothes seem to be a one piece suit that exposes her sides, shoulders, elbows, her upper thighs, and even partly exposes her breasts, yet they are still modestly covered. Her eyes are most unusual but are the norm of her species. A light purple surrounding the dark royal purple of her eye. The iris is diamond shaped and is able to turn into slits whenever someone of her kind gets angered. A golden necklace with sky-blue gems surrounds her neck. She wears a matching crown with the same colored jewels adorning it. The strange alien beauty runs test after test on the soil and mineral samples from the red planet. A computer in front of her then shows the results of her tests.

 _{Hmm... 5.10% Sulfur gasses, 20% Magnesium, 38% Iodine, 67% Hydrogen Oxide, and 79% Carbon Dioxide...}_

The alien slid her chair over to a desk that had small packets of seeds inside them. Taking one seed out, she slid back to the soil samples and put it inside. Then she added a few teaspoons of water and waited. Suddenly the seed absorbed the water and some of the surrounding dirt, then it sprouted blue-green foliage that kept growing until it stopped. Inside the little tube was a strange alien plant with a mixture of blue and green leaves. Then it started releasing a strange sweet smelling gas. The Alien woman took a sample of the air surrounding the plant and put it inside a test slot on her computer. After a quick calculation the computer beeped and showed its results on screen, shocking the alien.

 _{By the Gods! This air is almost 99.9% pure Oxygen! The plant absorbed the minerals and carbon dioxide in the soil and created oxygen as a result!}_

She started laughing and spun in her chair, seemingly happy with these results. She got up and looked at a holographic projection of Mars, a smile on her face.

 _{This is the one! This will be the planet that we can colonize and call a second home! Oh I can't wait to tell father about this!}_

She quickly typed up a report of her findings and saved it inside a small USB like disk. Then she walked where the main controls are to her ship and put in the sequence to return home. As she sat down and got ready to go into Hyperspace a loud explosion rocked the left side of her ship. Startled, she screamed and held on as another explosion shook the ship. Warning sirens blared as she looked around, wondering what happened.

 _{Oh Goodness! What on Zathura was that?! Zuma! Status report!}_

The ships main computer scanned the area they were in as a screen popped up. It spoke in a deep masculine voice _{_ _My Princess, we seem to be under attack by an unknown spacecraft. Damage is 30%}_

The Alien looked on screen and saw a strange metallic ship right behind them. She screamed when another explosion occurred this time towards the right side of her ship. _{Why are they attacking us?! This planet has no traces of life on it-! AHH!}_

The foreign spacecraft kept up its assault, firing its weapons on the much smaller ship. The alien woman quickly typed in some commands, eager to escape this unknown attacker. _{Zuma! Prepare the main engines for Hyperspace!}_

 _{I am sorry Lady Xiomaria, but that last attack damaged 3 of the 4 Hyper Drive engines. My nanobots are working to repair them as we speak but we are in no condition to enter Hyperspace.}_

The Alien, Xiomaria was getting scared. The main engines used for traveling in Hyperspace were damaged, and the unknown spacecraft was still going on full assault. She quickly scanned the area again when a blue planet appeared in front of Mars. It had an atmosphere and plenty of places to hide from her attackers.

 _{Prepare a course for that blue planet! We have to hide from them!}_

 _{Plotting course now, we will reach our destination within 4 minutes your highness.}_ The A.I called Zuma steered the ship away from their line of fire and used its thrusters to propel the ship, moving closer to the blue planet. The other spaceship, bigger and more powerful than the smaller craft, shot off three more blasts at the retreating ship. Two of the attacks missed thanks to the ship maneuvering around it but the third hit the ships main power core, damaging it and causing it to steer off course. The A.I seemed to have grunted in pain before speaking.

 _{Princess! My-My Power Core has been damaged! Please hold on as I prepare for an emergency crash landing!}_

The young alien screamed as her ship entered the planet's atmosphere, the gravity pulling it down for a not so soft crash landing. The unknown alien ship that attacked backed away from the planet and turned around, heading towards the planet Jupiter.

Three hours later the young Alien woke up and held her head in pain. She opened her eyes and gasped as a dark reddish liquid dripped in her hand. She was bleeding and had small cuts on her body. She slowly stood up and looked around her ship, everywhere was damaged and some parts were melted off thanks to the enemy's blasts.

 _{Z-Zuma? Are you alright? What's the d-damage report?}_ she asked.

Zuma's voice was filled with static as it tried to speak. _{_ _I am-am al-al-alright Princess... The total damage-damage-damage is 89%... My sys-systems are work-working to repair as-as we speak...}_ She stood up and wobbled a bit and leaned on a console, then quickly typed up a message.

 _{This is Princess Xiomaria... Of the Royal Zarthurian Family... I-I've been attacked by an unknown alien spacecraft, damage high... P-please send help...}_

She sent the distress signal along with the message back to her home planet Zathura. She coughed and clutched her side in pain. Lying down on the floor she heard the A.I speak up.

 _{My lady, scans in-indicate that you-you have 3 broken-ken ribs, a slight concussion, and-and numerous las-las-lacerations on your b-body. It's best to-to rest while your regener-regenerative powers h-heal you...}_

She nodded and closed her eyes, attempting to relax while her powers regenerate and heal her.

Meanwhile 3 huge heavily modified C-7 Cargo Planes flew across the sky at a fast pace. A man on board detected a signal coming from Yosemite National Forest. In one plane was 4 vehicles that were strapped down tight to prevent them from being jostled around too much. One of the vehicles, a huge Peterbilt 379 with red and blue flames spoke up.

"Major Lennox? Are you sure you can't tell whether the signal was Autobot or Decepticon?"

William Lennox, known as Will or just Major Lennox shook his head. "No, the signal was strange. The Energon detectors couldn't tell what it was. All we know is that it's some sort of distress signal with an unknown language."

"Let's just hope whoever it was that crash landed is friendly, if not I got a present with their name on them." said Sargent Epps as he cocked his weapon.

A black GMC Topkick grunted in irritation. "I can't stand being on this plane! When are we going to arrive at our destination?!"

"In ten minutes Ironhide. Just calm down." said an Ambulance.

A Lamborghini snickered. "What's the matter? Little pussy Fraid' of heights? Hahaha!"

Ironhide revved his engine and squirmed a little. "Just keep talking Sideswipe... One more word out of your mouthplates and I'll shove my cannon down your throat!"

The Lamborghini Sideswipe only laughed as the Hummer Ambulance, named Ratchet sighed. Some of the human solders snickered at their banter. Major Lennox walked up and rubbed Ironhide's hood. "You are grouchier than usual Hide'. What's going on?"

"Nothing Will..." said Ironhide.

"I know why he's cranky! It's because he pissed off Chromia last night and didn't get any nookie! HAHA-OWW!" Sideswipe felt a small electric shock and growled at the Hummer Ambulance in front of him. "Ratchet what the Pit?!"

Ratchet groaned, tired of hearing his friends bicker. "Oh shut up Sideswipe. If Ironhide here attacks you and shoves a bullet where the sun doesn't shine then don't come crying to me."

"Pfft! I'll shove that bullet up his aft!"

Ironhide made his engine growl as a warning. "He's not talking about your aft Sideswipe..."

Sideswipe shut up after that, not wanting his manly bits to be shot off by an angry Weapons Specialist. The solders at this point were trying their best to not laugh, they only shut up when they heard Ironhide roar his engine. Will chuckled and whispered to him. "Don't worry, whatever you did I'm sure Chromia will forgive you... Eventually."

"Like that makes me feel better..." he grumbled.

Optimus kept quiet even though on the inside he was trying not to laugh. Then everyone heard the pilot's voice on the loudspeaker.

"Everyone we'll be landing in 50 seconds. Stay sharp and alert for any possible Decepticon attack."

Soon the three large planes landed and all the solders marched out. The restraints on the 4 Autobots were taken off so they could move. After leaving the plane everyone split up into 4 groups, each with an Autobot with them, and moved inside the Yosemite National Forest. Luckily the tourist attraction was closed for today, as it was a holiday and no other people were around besides them. Ratchet's team was looking in the deep part of the forest when his scanners picked up on something unusual. He stopped and let some of the soldiers who hitched a ride out so he can transform. Sniffing the area using his Olfactory Sensors he smelled a strong scent of blood. But it wasn't human or animal blood. Following the trail he came across a sight he'd never seen before and called the others.

"Everyone! I found something!"

Once all the solders gathered around they couldn't believe what they were looking at. A huge crystal-looking spaceship was sitting near the lake. It had bad damage on it as some smoke could be seen emanating from it. Figrosa, known as Fig looked up at Ratchet with wide eyes.

"I-Is that a Decepticon ship?" he asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "No. No Cybertronian ship is made with Crystal..."

"Then... Is that another alien ship?"

Ratchet glanced down at the solder. "I have no clue, It's one I certainly don't recognize..."

The medic walked towards it, being careful and on alert just in case. A few of the solders including Fig followed while the rest opted to search the area and to be on guard. As they approached the ship Ratchet noticed that it was half the size of the Xantium yet its doors were human sized. He crouched down, transformed into his alt mode and activated his holoform, the form looking like some sort of army doctor with dirty blond hair and glasses, he wore a doctor's coat with a mix of army clothing underneath. His eyes still were a piercing bright blue. After scanning the door for explosives he quickly hacked into it and watched as it opened up, allowing him and the solders to walk inside.

"Be on guard everyone, who knows what may be in this place..."

The solders nodded and proceeded inside the strange ship, being cautious and not letting their guard down. Inside the main control room Zuma sensed something enter the ship. Using his cameras he searched for the disturbance and came across the planets native life forms. Scanning each of their faces he stored them in his databanks and kept up watching when he noticed that all of them had weapons. This wasn't good for the A.I, if these beings were hostile then he had to warn the Princess. He'd take care of them himself but most of his weapons were offline or destroyed by the sudden attack on them.

 _{Princess? Princess Xiomaria?}_

Xiomaria stirred in her sleep, the injuries on her body slowly healing up. Zuma tried to wake her again but after doing another scan on her he realized that she was running a fever.

 _{Oh no... That's why she's not waking up, she has a fever... I just hope whoever these lifeforms are they are friendly...}_

Zuma decided to access this planet's Internet System, downloading everything about this planet into his CPU. Soon as he did he ran a search on the lifeforms invading the ship, turns out they were called Humans and are the dominant species of their planet. Checking his inner cameras he saw them making their way towards the main control room. Even though he was an A.I he prayed to the Goddess Zathura that no harm would befall the Princess.

Inside the ship Ratchet and his team made their way to the control room. They saw that it was a mess, like someone or something attacked it. The Medic walked in first and scanned the area when he came across something lying on the floor. Taking a closer look he gasped and ran over to the still form of an alien girl. Using his medical scanners he performed a quick scan and cursed under his breath.

"Everyone! I found someone and she's injured!"

The solders ran inside to see who was injured and stared in shock. The alien looked like a human but with strange markings on her body and even stranger hair color. They also noticed that she was the most beautiful alien woman they've ever seen. Ratchet began to check how serious her injuries were when he felt the hair on his Holoform's skin stand on end. He was being scanned by something. Quickly turning around he saw a large screen that was cracked in some areas and saw a blue-gold orb sitting on top of it. Ratchet noticed that whatever it is it was scanning him and the solders. He slowly got up and walked to the computer, deciding to speak in Cybertronian just in case it knew the language.

 _ **=You there! Are you an Autobot or Decepticon!?=**_

When Zuma saw the Humans enter and surround the Princess he got worried and preformed another scan. He watched as one of the humans, who was dressed differently from the others looked up at him and walk towards him. He heard the human speak in an unknown language and ran the speech in his Processors. None of the known languages on this planet, known as Earth, matched up with this strange dialect. Zuma also noticed that this particular human emitted a different energy than the others, yet couldn't pinpoint the cause of it. The A.I doubt that they would know Zarthurian language so he quickly downloaded the most common language Humans spoke in. His nanobots healed his voice modulator so he was able to speak more clearly without static.

"Are you friend... or enemy?" he asked.

Everyone looked at the computer as Fig spoke up. "It knows English? Ratchet I think that's an A.I."

The medic stepped forward and switched back to using English. "I think you're right Figrarosa..." He adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Listen whoever you are, we mean you no harm. Now tell us your designation."

The A.I spoke calmly to them. "I am the Zarthurian Universal Machina Autosphere, ZUMA for short. I was created by one of the top scientists on the Planet Zathura to be the Royal Princess's guardian and personal transport."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as they absorbed that information. Suddenly one of the solders spoke up. "You mean... That you're an alien? And that girl is a Princess?!"

Zuma hummed in acknowledgement. "That is correct human."

All of the solders started talking excitedly with each other. They couldn't believe it, another alien species besides the Cybertronians and they just met one of them! Ratchet, satisfied with his answer went back to the unconscious girl and looked over her injuries, seeing them already starting to heal at a rapid rate. "Hm... Her injuries are healing faster than a normal human..."

"That is because Lady Xiomaria and others like her has the ability to regenerate. Be it minor or severe she can regenerate her injuries faster than a human." said the A.I.

Ratchet nodded, now understanding why she's healing so quickly. He felt the A.I scan him again and turned his head to look at him. "Why do you keep scanning me and the others?"

The solders looked up at Zuma before he spoke. "Due to a surprise attack that damaged my weapons I am just keeping an optic out for the Princess, as it is my duty as her Guardian to keep her safe."

"Wait, what surprise attack?" asked Fig.

The rest of the solders looked at the A.I as he explained why they were here. "We were on the red planet known to you humans as Mars collecting samples to see if the planet will be suitable for colonization by our species. To be a second home if you will. As we were preparing to go into Hyperspace we were attacked by an unknown spacecraft. The attack damaged me to the point where I had to make an emergency crash landing here on your planet."

Everyone looked at each other then at Ratchet who spoke up. "Zuma? Did the spacecraft have a symbol like this?" He held up his hand as a holographic projection of the Decepticon symbol appeared. Zuma analyzed it and made a sound similar to a human's sigh. "I saw nothing of the sort on it, I was too busy escaping and making sure the Princess was safe."

"Hmm... Alright then." Ratchet bends down and looked over the girl's injuries again. Even though she was healing at a rapid rate he couldn't move her like this. He pointed to two of the solders. "Ricky! Gavin! Get my stretcher out of my alt mode, hurry!"

While the two solders ran to get the stretcher Zuma spoke up. "Out of all the humans here you are the only one to emit a strange energy. Plus that foreign language you spoke does not match the known languages of this planet. Are you a visitor to this world?"

The medic looked at the A.I and nodded. "You have a good optic for noticing Zuma. I am not a human, my name is Ratchet and I'm a Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron. Me and my kind came here to find an ancient artifact called the Allspark and hoped to bring it back to heal our planet. It was ravaged during a Great War caused by the Decepticons. Me and my comrades, the Autobots fought them for millennia and lost our home thanks to them. Their leader Megatron wanted the Allspark just so he could control everything and make us and any other lifeform out there into slaves. We couldn't allow that so we had no choice but to destroy the very thing that gave us life. All that's left is a shard."

Zuma listened to his story until he went silent. How tragic that their species had no home to go to thanks to these Decepticons. "So you and these Autobots have made home on Earth?"

Ratchet was wiping down the girl's forehead with a cool cloth. "That is correct. Even though the war is over there are still Decepticons out there, and it's our duty to make sure they are stopped from causing any more damage."

"I am sorry to hear that you lost your home Ratchet..." said Zuma. Ratchet smiled at the A.I. "Oh, it's alright... If we can figure out how to regenerate the Allspark shard then we'd be able to restore our planet."

Zuma was about to say something when the two humans came back in with a wheeled stretcher. Three other solders carefully lifted Xiomaria and laid her on the stretcher, with Ratchet wrapping straps around her to keep her from falling off. He ordered the two men that brought in the stretcher to take her inside his alt mode, then turned around to look at the A.I.

"Zuma, I'm the Chief Medical Officer for the Autobots. A Doctor in human terms. I will make sure that Princess Xiomaria is carefully taken care of."

The A.I hummed happily. "Thank you Ratchet. I trust you to heal her."

Ratchet smiled a little. "No problem. And don't worry, I'll alert my friends to everything that's happened and get you transported to our base of operations."

"Alright... My recharge batteries are dangerously low... I am going to shut down while the nanobots in my systems repair everything. Ratchet, I trust you to keep the princess safe..." Zuma then deactivated everything on the ship and slipped into stasis. Ratchet walked out of the spaceship and after making sure the Princess's fever was low, commed the rest of the Autobots.

 _::Ratchet to Autobots, you are not going to believe what we've found...::_


	2. Chapter 2: Alien Visitor

The Alien Princess

Author's Note: I drew what Xiomaria looks like and it's the icon I'm using for this story. Enjoy mah peeps! I might redraw her and post it up on my DeviantART Page. Btw, her name is pronounced ZIO-MAR-IA.

Disclaimer: *Disclaimer on first page*

Chapter 2: Alien Visitor

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

 _{Speaking Zarthurian}_

~4 hours later~

Xiomaria woke up feeling warm and relaxed, like she was resting in one of her Spa Beds back home. She sighed and moved a little to turn the temperature up but didn't feel where the remote should be, opening one eye then both she realized that she wasn't back at home at all. Adjusting her eyes she looked around the room with a bit of fear, it looked like a medical room of some sort but highly different from what she was used to. Thinking back she remembered that she and Zuma got attacked by some unknown alien spaceship and crashed landed on a nearby planet. After that she sent a message and passed out. She slowly sat up, wincing a bit since her body was still healing up from the injuries she gotten during the crash.

 _{Ouch! I feel so sore all over…}_

On the other side of the room Ratchet walked in, he was still in Holoform when he saw that the Alien girl woke up. Closing the door behind him he walked up to her and gave a little smile. "Ah, you're awake."

Xiomaria turned her head and saw the man enter the room. He looked like some sort of doctor or healer, she couldn't tell. But she was a bit nervous seeing someone unknown and scooted away. Ratchet saw this and slowly raised his hands up to show her that he was harmless. "It's alright young one, I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl tilted her head in confusion, she didn't understand the language the man spoke but seeing his hands up made her curious. She saw that he wasn't going to hurt her so she moved over and raised her hand up, being careful of how sore she was and gently grasped his hand in hers. Xiomaria was amazed at how similar his hand was to hers, his skin tone was lighter than hers and even though he wore many layers of clothes she knew that he had the same body structure as she did. But he wasn't a Zarthurian, as her kind has the traditional markings they are born with. Her fear and uncertainty went away as she whispered to herself.

 _{This man must be a native to this planet I'm on... Amazing how similar he is to my kind...}_

Ratchet stood still and let her examine his hand, being a newcomer to this planet he knew that she'd be not only curious but a little afraid as well, but he sensed no more fear in her as she looked at his hand. The Medic took this chance to perform a Medical Scan over her body while she was distracted. He saw that her wounds were all healed up, some even leaving behind faint scars. He also noticed that her fever has disappeared which is a good thing. Ratchet saved his scans and transferred them to his Main computer, where he already had a medical file created for his patient. He blinked when she suddenly got in his face and just stared at him, realizing that she was only staring at his eyes. He heard her speak after a moment but didn't understand her.

 _{Tell me Healer, what are you and what is this planet I'm on?} _

Adjusting his glasses he spoke to her, trying his best to answer whatever she said to him. "Well... I can see that you're fully healed Ms. Xiomaria. But you shouldn't move around so much as your body might be sore from the crash."

Xiomaria's eyes widened when he spoke, she understood that he said her name but not much else. Frowning a little, she thought of how to communicate with him without using words. She then had a thought and let go of his hand, then using her other hand made some strange shapes and signs to him. Ratchet knew what she was doing and let out a light chuckle.

 _(I guess Sign Language is Universal after all...)_ he thought. After seeing her sign he did the same, surprising the young Zarthurian but also making her smile a little.

'I am Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots and NEST. The planet you're on is called Earth, and I'm a Cybertronian.' He signed.

Xiomaria tilted her helm and signed back. 'Okay, I'm on Earth... And you're a Cybertronian? So you too are a visitor of this world?'

Ratchet nodded and signed his answer, being careful not to move his hands too fast or else she wouldn't understand him. 'Yes, me and my kind are Cybertronians. We come from Cybertron which is the name of my home planet. Due to a war that lasted for millennia it's uninhabitable and that's why we're living here.'

The Princess was shocked to hear all of this come from the healer. It was a sad to know that his species home planet was destroyed in a war, but one thing didn't make sense to her and she was clear in letting him know that. 'If you are Cybertronian, then why do you look like a Zarthurian? Or are you disguising yourself as the native species of this world?'

'This form you see isn't my true from, but a Holomatter Projection; Holoform for short. Our bodies are much larger and more robotic in nature and sometimes it's hard for us to interact with the humans of this planet. So we create Holoforms to better interact with them and to provide us with a disguise.' Ratchet signed.

'Amazing... When I touched your hand it felt so real...' signed Xiomaria.

'Why yes, that is the purpose of us using Holoforms. We can change them to whatever we want them to be but choose to look like humans. Our real bodies can also transform into vehicles for better disguise.' Ratchet stopped signing for a minute so she could adsorb the information and looked closely at the markings on her body; they weren't tattoos as he would've saw residue of ink in the skin. He then asked a question that took Xiomaria by surprise. 'Tell me Princess, what are those markings on your outer layer of epidermal skin? I know they aren't tattoos...'

Xiomaria smiled and quickly explained what the markings are. 'These are called Soul Wisps. Everyone on my planet are born with these markings and are used to convey our feelings, they change color depending on our mood. Our eyes also change into slits whenever we get upset, which is rare, as we are a species that don't like violence. They also help us with our Psychic Powers.'

Ratchet had to review what she said and blinked in surprise. 'I-I'm sorry... Did you just say that your kind has Psychic Powers?'

Xiomaria nodded and signed her answer. 'Yes, we do. We are able to communicate via Telepathy and share our thoughts with one another. We can even use our powers to soothe the physical and mental pain of others. Plus married couples blessed by our Goddess Zathura can even exchange a part of their marking with their mate. We call this a "Soul Tie".'

Ratchet couldn't believe it, an alien species that could actually use Psychic powers. On Cybertron it was unheard of for one using such a thing, as they had internal communications and bonded couples could tell what the other was feeling through their spark link. He wondered what other hidden powers the young girl had. He broke out of his muse when he saw her attempting to get out of bed. He got in front of her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Ms. Xiomaria but you need rest, you may have advanced healing powers but you're still recovering from the crash."

Xiomaria tilted her head, not understanding what he said as she sat back down on the bed. The medic quickly forgot about her not understanding him so he signed to her what he just said. Xiomaria nodded and then looked around the room, looking for something. Ratchet had a feeling who she was looking for.

'You are looking for Zuma I presume?' he signed.

Xiomaria's eyes widened and she quickly signed her answer. 'Yes! Do you know him Healer? Where is he? Is he alright?'

'Do not worry young one, he's in my Autobot Med bay recovering. We met when me and my team investigated a signal sent out.'

Xiomaria breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her friend is alright, but she still wanted to see him. 'When can I see him Healer?' she signed to him.

'In a few hours, my fellow Medics had to repair him of his damages. He's in recharge at the moment so when he comes online they'll let me know. For now just rest, you had quite the injuries when my team rescued you.' Ratchet signed.

The Princess nodded and looked down at herself; she was wearing a hospital gown and not her clothes. She also noticed that she had faint scarring from her crash, she wasn't worried about it though, as they'll heal up in due time. Looking back up she saw the Healer; Ratchet was his name, at one of the medical computers typing up something and had his back turned to her. See, Xiomaria wasn't the type of person to just sit still. When she discovers something new, she'll do whatever it takes to investigate or study it. And being here on this new planet with other alien beings was making her curiosity skyrocket. She carefully moved her arms and legs, they weren't as sore as they were when she woke up. So once she balanced herself on her legs she glanced back at the Medic, he was still busy so she took this chance to sneak out of the room, grabbing her clothes that she found next to her bed and silently leaving the room.

 _(Now to see where Zuma is… And to find out where we are…)_

…

* * *

Ratchet had only turned around for a quick second to check the status of his other patent when he realized that Xiomaria was gone. He quickly looked around the room and even went out into the hallway but he couldn't find her, she was just gone. Cursing he opened up his comlink to the other Medics and let them know of the situation.

 _::Red Alert, First Aid, and Jolt! Xiomaria disappeared from the Medbay, I need your help in finding her!::_ Ratchet

 _::Xio-who now?::_ First Aid

 _::I believe he means the alien femme he treated.::_ Jolt

 _::That's her name? The one that was with the A.I?::_ Red Alert

 _::Yes! She's somewhere in this building and is in no condition to be moving around! All of you FIND HER!::_ Ratchet

Cutting off the comlink he disengaged his Holoform and came out of the other room rubbing his temples. He hated it when his patents don't listen no matter what species they are.

"Slaggit, Princess or not once I find her I'm giving her an earful about leaving the Medbay!"

He left the Medbay and went down the hallway, turning right and heading for the entrance to the Main Hanger.

Meanwhile Xiomaria walked down the hallway, she stripped off the gown she was wearing and put her clothes on. Xiomaria didn't care that she was naked, her species had no qualms about seeing each other in the nude, but being on an unfamiliar planet with unfamiliar aliens made her a bit self-conscious about her state of dress. She didn't want complete strangers seeing her naked. After dressing up and discarding the gown she looked around, the hallway was big and she saw some rooms here and there. But she didn't know where the so called Autobot Medbay was.

 _{Hmm… The Healer said that Zuma was in the Medbay… Might as well search each door then…}_

She started looking through each door she came across, sometimes having to hide from the human solders walking around. She could tell they were military from the uniforms they wore and if they saw her it'd cause a big problem. After walking around for a while she saw another huge door that was open, allowing her to walk inside. It looked like some sort of storage area since there was some vehicles parked around. Xiomaria decided to explore this room further before leaving to find Zuma.

 _{Interesting vehicles... I wonder if the humans use these for transport?}_

Little did she know that she stumbled upon one of the Main Autobot Hangers, and some of the Autobots were in their alt forms in recharge. The princess explored the room and rather liked the strange Earthen vehicles, even putting her hand on one of them.

 _{Beautiful... I wonder if Zuma can scan them?} _she whispered to herself.

Ironhide awoke when he felt someone touching his grill, and grumbled a bit in Cybertronian. _**=Who the slag is bothering me now?=**_ When he focused his scanners he saw a strange dark-skinned femme touching his front grill and let out a low growl of annoyance. He would've yelled at them to go away but noticed that the femme wasn't a human, as she had strange crystal-blue like markings on her skin and had purple hair. Even her eyes were different. Ironhide's been to different planets but never have seen a femme like her before. _(This must be the Alien Princess Ratchet told me about...)_ He felt the femme rub a sensor on his grill while exploring and accidently caused him to make his engine purr, shocking the alien femme.

When Xiomaria touched the black truck's grill she jumped when it started grumbling then purring. She blinked and tilted her head in confusion. _(How strange, Is this vehicle a A.I also? No... the Healer said that they can transform into vehicles so... is this another Cybertronian?)_  
Curious, the princess decided to rub the truck's grill in a certain way, causing it to purr louder and noticably sink on it's shocks. Xiomaria giggled at the reaction and kept at it, closely watching it's reactions. She decided to use her psychic power to relax the Cybertronian, watching in surprise as it moved a bit closer to her.

 _{I think you like that huh?}_

Using both hands, she focused her power to flow throughout the black truck's body, making it purr louder and even groan a bit in relaxation. Ironhide didn't know what the strange alien femme was doing but he didn't want her to stop anytime soon, it was like his whole frame and body, even down to his spark was being relaxed, like it was being caressed by one of Primus's Avatars*. All the frustration he felt was just melting away into nothing but pure bliss. He went closer to her and mumbled something in English she couldn't understand.

"That feels so good..."

Xiomaria wasn't surprised to hear it speak, but judging by the sound and tone of it's voice, it was a male and very relaxed by her psychic touch. She smiled and continued 'massaging' him. What she was doing was not only relaxing his body, but his inner soul as well. Her kind can use their Psychic Powers to soothe one's Inner Soul, ridding any tension, anger, or any other negative feeling plaguing their bodies and causing them to be relaxed and content. Xiomaria watched as the black truck began to glow a bit, an after-effect of the Inner Soul being relaxed and softly spoke to him.

 _{I don't know what has you so troubled Cybertronian, but I hope my powers are making you feel better.}_

She gently laid her head on the grill and closed her eyes, letting her psychic energy flow into the Cybertronian. Ironhide didn't understand what the femme said nor cared about it, the only thing he cared about was the amazing sensation he was feeling and nothing else. In the room, the remaining Autobots were fully awake at this point and just stared in awe at what the femme was doing to Ironhide. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the Arcee triplets, and Mirage saw the glow emanating off of Ironhide's frame and wondered what the femme was doing to him.

 _::What is she doing?::_ Sunstreaker

 _::I don't know... But I want whatever Ironhide's gettin'!::_ Sideswipe

 _::I heard him say that it feels good, is it some sort of massage?::_ Arcee

 _::Could be... Should we ask her?::_ Mirage

 _::I highly doubt she speaks our language, let alone speak English.::_ Violet

 _::Just look at how calm Ironhide is, she must be doing something to make him so relaxed.::_ Pinkie

Xiomaria wasn't aware that the other vehicles in the room were watching, but right now she didn't care and was content to relaxing the black Truck's Inner Soul. When she laid her head on his grill she felt all the feelings he was feeling from a few nights ago, and slowly melted them away. Her Soul Wisps were glowing a light crystal blue as this happened, and it amplified her psychic powers a bit, letting her reach into the Cybertronian's soul. When she did this though, Ironhide's frame started to shiver and he felt his spark tug away from it's chamber, like it was being drawn closer to the alien femme. At this point a small glitch happened and he got a warning sign in his HUB Vision, telling him that he was literally close to becoming one with the Matrix. He suddenly panicked and backed up against the wall, startling the Alien Femme and causing her to fall on the floor.

 _{Ouch!}_

Ironhide then transformed into his Bi-Pedal form and cluched his chest, he was feeling a mix of emotions and didn't know how to respond to them, plus that little glitch in his HUD Vision kept flashing and he was trying his best to calm down and not panic. Xiomaria stood up and saw the Truck transform into a robotic-like being and put a hand over his chest, looking panicked as his eyes darted around the room. She would've been amazed by such transformation if she didn't notice how panicked he looked. Standing up Xiomaria brushed herself off and sighed a bit, reconizing the behavior of one who's inner soul hasn't been touched. _(Oh goodness... This must be his first time getting his soul cleansed..)_

Calling up to him, she gave a warm smile and held her arms out, letting him know that he'll be okay. Ironhide quickly glanced down and saw the alien femme with her arms out to him and smiling, for some reason he felt compelled to feel her touch and slowly lean down so his face was in front of hers. Xiomaria saw him get close to her and she then put her hands on his face, letting her powers calm him down and relax him again. Soon the giant Mecha in front of her closed his eyes and sighed under her touch, she even felt his hand go behind her back and gently push her closer to him.

 _{There there... Everything will be alright, soon your worries will be all but be a passing thought in your mind...}_

She heard him say something but once again didn't understand it, she didn't mind though and placed her forehead on the bridge of his nasal plates, closing her eyes as she relaxed his soul.

The Autobots in the room couldn't believe what they were seeing, first they saw Ironhide looking panicked and now he's all calm. Arcee didn't know what was going on and called him on the comlink. _::Ironhide? You alright? You looked... terrified.::_

Ironhide didn't open his optics and answered back. _::Yeah... I'll... I'll be alright. Whatever this femme's doing is just... just amazing...::_

 _::But it looked like you were about to panic over something! What the slag happened?::_ Sideswipe

 _::...It felt like... like my spark was going to the Matrix... but it wasn't, it was just...I don't know Sides'... It just feels great.::_ Ironhide opened one optic and stared at the red Lamborghini, a small smirk on his faceplates. _::Have her touch you and then you'll understand...::_

Curious, but also on guard Sideswipe drove up to them and transformed. He looked down at the human-like alien femme and called out to her. "Hey! What the slag are you doing to him?"

Xiomaria opened her eyes and looked up at the new mecha that appeared, from the looks of it she knew it was another of the Healer's kind and also was a male. Smiling, she let go of the black mech's face and raised her arms up to him. Sideswipe saw the action and raised an optic ridge, wondering what she was trying to do. He glanced over at Ironhide who was staring back at him with a sleepy expression on his faceplates.

"She won't hurt ya Sideswipe. Go on and let her touch you." He spoke tiredly.

The Lamborghini vented a bit and leaned down to the alien femme so his face was in front of hers. Before putting her hands on him he raised a finger up to her. "Listen Femme, I don't know what's going on but don't try any funny stuff. Alright?"

Xiomaria didn't understand what the red mecha was saying and decided to use Sign Language to convey her thoughts. 'I am sorry, I do not understand your language. But don't fear, I will only soothe your Inner Soul, just like with your friend.'

Sideswipe was mildly surprised that she knew sign language but was a bit confused on what she said. So he signed back to her. 'Inner Soul? I think you mean Spark hun. We don't have souls.'

Xiomaria blinked and signed again. 'But... I felt your friend's soul when I did my Soul Clensing, is that not his soul or something else?'

Sideswipe chuckled at that and signed his reply. 'What you and the Humans call ''souls'' we call ''sparks''. Our Sparks are like our inner soul but in physical form. We keep them in our Spark Chambers so they won't be exposed too much.'

Xiomaria took a moment to let that sink in and let out a sound similar to the word ''Ohh'', making the red mecha laugh. She chuckled a bit, now understanding what their 'Souls' are. She then motioned for him to lean down so she could clense his Inner Spark. Sideswipe got closer to the alien femme and watched as she put her hands on his face, then he saw those weird markings on her body glow a bit. Soon he felt something akin to getting a relaxing massage, but on a deeper level. He closed his optics and groaned, loving the feeling he was receving. His frame also started to emit a faint glow similar to the glow on Ironhide. Said mech was watching with half-lidded optics, he was very tired after getting his spark massaged but wanted to see Sideswipe's reaction to it. He commed him about it.

 _::See? Doesn't that feel good?::_ Ironhide

 _::Ooooohhhh yeah... Primus I'm in heaven~!::_ Sideswipe

Sideswipe then opened one optic and made a bekoning motion with his servo towards the others, who were still in their alt-modes watching in silence. _::Guys, you gotta try this! It feels great!::_

Mirage, Sunstreaker, and the Arcee sisters all transformed and sat next to them. They all wanted to know what exactly what Ironhide and Sideswipe were feeling and wanted to experiance it for themselves. Xiomaria gazed up at the other mechas as they finished their transformation and saw that they had curious looks on their faces. She smiled as a thought ocurred in her mind _. (Well well... I guess I'll be busy for a while...)_

...

* * *

Chromia was storming down the hallway in a mild panicked rush, inwardly chuckling at some of the solders who ran out the way. She felt something very odd coming through her shared spark-link with Ironhide and that got her a bit nervous, even though she didn't show it. For the past two nights she hadn't spoken to him all because they got into a little argument about having a sparkling. Chromia has wanted a sparkling for a long time and Ironhide said that right now wouldn't be a good time to have one, he also said that sparklings take up too much time and he didn't have the time nor the patience to take care of one. That pissed her off to no end and she kicked him out of their room and locked the door. She was about to call him on his comlink if they could talk but felt a strange feeling through their spark-bond. It was a mixture of relaxation, irritation, fear, and back to being relaxed. Chromia didn't like it and was now on her way to one of the Autobot Hangers to see what was going on.

 _(Primus... I hope he's alright... Something must've happened to cause him to have these emotions, especially fear. He barely shows that kind of emotion...)_

Upon reaching the Hanger Chromia was met with a very odd sight: The Arcee sisters were laying on the floor moaning while giggling at random moments, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were leaning up against the wall moaning slightly with big grins on their faces, and Ironhide was splayed out on the floor grinning receptor to receptor but had his optics closed. And he was humming a song. That got the warrior femme extremely worried because Ironhide never hums, let along sing. She quickly rushed over to him and gently shook him awake.

"Ironhide! Ironhide what happened?!"

The black Mech opened his optics and gave a warm smile at his mate. "Nothing's wrong love, I'm just... feeling so content right now. And it's all thanks to her." He then pointed to the right and Chromia saw Mirage laying on his front with his arms tucked under his helm. She also noticed that he was glowing and saw some sort of humanoid femme rubbing his backstruts in a certain way. Gazing around she noticed the same glow on everyone else including her mate and it was very disconerning. She got up and stomped over to the unknown femme, anger in her voice as she spoke. "Who in the seven pits are you and what did you do to my Ironhide!?"

Startled by the outburst, Xiomaria jumped and quickly turned around, seeing a feminine-like mecha standing there and glaring down at her. She didn't know what to say since she still couldn't understand the language they speak and flinched when the female mecha pointed a finger at her.

"I asked you who the pits are you?! You got 5 seconds to answer!"

The Princess was getting a little scared and backed away a bit, hiding behind one of the mecha's doorwings. Mirage, sensing how angry Chromia was and also sensing the alien femme's fear opened his optics and calmly, yet tiredly spoke to the irate femme. ''Chromia, there is no need to become upset. This wonderful bellezza* was just massaging our sparks. I have to say... She is quite talented in it..."

"Yeah... _very, very_ talented..." said Arcee, who was laying on her sister Violet's abdomen.

"I think I died and went to the Matrix..." whispered Pinkie, who was curled up next to Arcee and hugging her arm.

"It's like being with 5 Mechs... but not really being with them..." giggled Violet, who was lightly rubbing Pinkie's helm.

Chromia was getting weirded out by this and looked at the Lamborghini twins, who appeared to be asleep until one of them spoke up. "This femme sure can make a Mech feel good... Right Sunny?" said Sideswipe.

"Mmhmm... You got that right Sides... And don't call me... *yawns* Sunny..." yawned Sunstreaker.

Ironhide then slowly got up and walked over to the alien femme, who was still hiding from the femme, and gently coaxed her out from behind Mirage's doorwing. "Come on out femme, she wont hurt ya."

Xiomaria felt the black mecha's finger poke her side and she slowly walked out into view, albeit a bit nerviously. She saw the Mecha speak to the female mecha and decided to wait for them to finish. Ironhide was telling Chromia about who the alien femme is and what she was doing to him and the others. He also explained that she was the one Ratchet found injured when they went to Yosemite Park eariler that day. And since she's an alien visitor she doens't know their languages except Sign Language. Understanding, Chromia turned to look at the small alien femme and leaned down so she was optic-level with her. Then she used her hands to preform her sign language to the alien femme.

'Hey, my mate told me everything and I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I share a special Spark-Bond with him so I got worried when I felt all these weird emotions coming from him. So, once again I apologize for scaring you.'

When Xiomaria saw what the female Mecha was signing she shook her head and gave a warm smile up at her, then signed her reply. 'Oh, it's alright Ma'am. I noticed how everyone here was really tensed and a bit exausted, so I simply relaxed them using my powers. I can do the same to you if you'd like.'

Chromia thought about it for a bit and looked up at Ironhide, who was grinning and telling her through the bond to go through with it. Venting she shrugged and signed her answer to the alien femme. 'Alright, I want to know what you did to make my mate and everyone else here so calm.'

The Princess nodded and jumped down from the now recharging Mirage's back and gracefully landed on her feet, which shocked Chromia. As a human wouldn't have been able to jump down from that height without breaking something. Ironhide chuckled and sat down, watching the little femme make her way over to the Warrior femme, who now sat next to him. " She's not Human Mia', so she can't get hurt from jumping off a Mech's backstruts."

"Yeah, I can see that now... Um... What will she do to me?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Ironhide smirked and watched as the alien femme used her powers to jump and land in Chromia's servo, then motioned her to bring her up to her face. "You'll see love, you'll see."

AN: *Avatar* Just another Cybertronian term for "Angel". And *Bellezza* is Italian for "Beauty".

AN2: I usually don't beta my own stories but FF . Net literally butchered parts of this chapter! Dx So hopefully I was able to fix them all. Ugh...


End file.
